Blind
by Shoojo
Summary: Sejak bertemu dengan kau, duniaku serasa ada cahaya, tidak lagi gelap total... *Based on Digimon Adventure 02 CD Drama Tegami Letter*


Ahh...akhirnya bisa juga kesampaian membuat fic baru di fandom Digimon.

Ini cuma cerita aneh yang datang setelah membaca jalan cerita CD Drama Digimon Adventure 02 : Tegami~Letter, ceritanya tentang Yamato yang berkenalan dengan gadis buta, dia merasa simpati tapi bingung bagaimana caranya menyemangati si gadis buta. Tapi dengan bantuan Gabumon, peselancar asing dan Sakurada – teman ayahnya – dia dapat inspirasi dan membuat lagu Tobira~Door untuk menyemangati gadis buta itu. Tidak pernah dengar sih, tapi sepertinya bagus. Maka lahirlah ide membuat cerita ini.

Oh ya, ini cerita pertamaku memakai 1st POV, jadi bebas memberikan kritik kalau penyampaian sudut pandangnya jelek. Dan sayangnya nama gadis buta itu tidak disebutkan, banyak yang bilang sih – ini hanya rumor lho – kalau gadis itu Sora, tapi aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Jadi aku buat nama sembarang saja, maaf ya...tentu saja cerita ini dari sudut pandang si gadis.

Jadi saya, Shoojo, menghadirkan menu utama : Fic hancur di bawah ini! *semua pembaca melemparkan tomat*

_Disclaimer : Nah...kalau aku yang mempunyai Digimon, maka aku pasti sudah kaya saat ini...itu hanya mimpi semata saja...

* * *

_

**Blind**

_**By Shoojo**_

Suasana sepi menyambutku ketika aku terbangun dari tidur. Suara yang ada hanyalah suara pelan dari para dokter, suster ataupun penjenguk yang terdengar pelan dari balik pintu kamarku. Tentu saja tidak ramai, ini kan rumah sakit, jadi suasanya harus sesunyi mungkin. Aku merenggangkan badan sedikit, merasakan rileks di seluruh anggota badanku setelah menikmati tidur yang nyenyak. Tidak ada hawa manusia yang kurasakan di sekitarku. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu sudah pulang. Sayup-sayup kudengar kicauan burung dari luar jendela. Aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari senja menyinari kulit tanganku. Ah, ini pasti hari yang cerah. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat melihatnya sendiri.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, meski aku tertawa dalam hatiku sendiri. Apa gunanya membuka matamu kalau kau buta? Ya, aku memang buta. Ini kudapatkan sudah lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku bersama orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sebuah truk kecepatan tinggi menerobos lampu merah, dan sayangnya mobil kami ditabraknya. Aku masih mengingat rasa sakit luar biasa yang kualami ketika aku tertimpa besi mobil di badan, suara-suara panik orangtuaku mencari tubuhku yang sudah tidak berdaya, jeritan dan pekikan yang keras dari pera pejalan kaki yang menyaksikan tabrakan itu, serta bunyi sirine ambulans, bunyi gergaji besi untuk memotong puing-puing besi. Aku juga masih bisa mengingat tubuhku diangkat dan diletakkan di tandu, suara mesin ambulans yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku bertanya dimana orangtuaku kepada petugas rumah sakit, tapi jawaban mereka tidak memuaskanku. Mereka berkata kalau orangtuaku ada di ambulans yang lain, dan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tetap saja perkataan mereka tidak dapat megurangi kegundahan di hatiku. Aku juga bertanya kenapa aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya gelap, ketika aku membuka mataku. Mereka menjawab itu hal biasa, dan pasti sembuh. Ingin rasanya kumarahi mereka. Ini hanya hal biasa? Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir begitu? Tapi aku ingat kondisi tubuhku lemah, jadi aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ambulans yang membawa kami melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Aku rasa kami sampai di rumah sakit. Aku merasakan aku diangkat, diletakkan di ranjang lain dan dibawa ke dalam rumah sakit, kali ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang-orang di kiri-kananku berteriak agar minggir. Aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Mungkin aku dibawa ke suatu ruangan. Kemudian ranjangku berhenti. Aku mendengar orang-orang di dekatku saling berbicara pelan. Lalu seseorang memasangkan suatu alat ke mulutku. Aku segera merasa ngantuk. Tampaknya aku dibius. Lalu kesadaranku mulai hilang. Aku mulai memasuki alam tak sadarku.

Setelah hari itu, aku terus dirawat di rumah sakit. Seluruh badanku kurasakan mulai membaik, tapi penglihatanku belum kembali. Banyak kekhawatiran menghantuiku. Apa jadinya kalau ternyata aku tidak dapat melihat lagi? Apakah aku memang akan buta? Apakah aku siap? Setiap hari aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu.

Dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu, aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara yang sangat kukenal sebagai suara dokter yang menjagaku menyapaku. Kemudian aku mendengar dua suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar, dan sangat kurindukan. _Orangtuaku_. Mereka memelukku dengan erat, dan aku merasa bahagia sekali. Aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan ini segera digantikan dengan kesedihan.

Dokter Murazaki berdehem pelan, meminta perhatian kami. Aku mulai memasang kupingku, berusaha menangkap apa yang mau disampaikannya. Dia bilang ada yang mau disampaikan. Di sinilah semua kesenanganku serasa menguap begitu saja. Saat itulah aku mengetahui bahwa aku buta, dan akan kemungkinan ini menjadi permanen. Aku ingat ibuku terisak keras, dan ayahku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain berbisik pelan, bertanya-tanya kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Meskipun Murazaki menyampaikan ada kemungkinan aku bisa sembuh, tapi itu tetap tidak menghentikan air mataku yang keluar. Aku menangis, menyesali kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepadaku.

Mengingat semua itu membuat air mataku hampir keluar lagi. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, aku memperingatkan diriku. Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan menjadi tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan ini.

Tiba-tiba teriakan tinggi menginterupsi aku dari pikiranku.

"KYAA! ITU YAMATO!"

"KEMARI, JANGAN KABUR!"

"YAMA-KUN! AISHITERU!"

Aku bangkit duduk sambil mengangkat alis. Yamato? Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu. Kenapa para gadis – dari suaranya sepertinya mereka semua perempuan – meneriaki namanya? Lalu pintu kamarku terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat, dan aku bisa mendengar suara nafas yang terengah-engah dari pintu. Aku penasaran siapa orang yang berani memasuki kamarku seenaknya saja. Suara jeritan gadis-gadis itu mulai menghilang. Aku bisa mendengar orang itu menghela nafas.

"Fuuhh...akhirnya mereka kabur juga..." Dia bergumam pelan.

"Ehem!" Aku berdehem, mengingatkannya bahwa ada orang lain di kamar yang dimasukinya. Dia terdiam. Sunyi sesaat, lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dia kemudian berbicara, dengan suara bariton yang sangat indah, belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya suara sebagus ini. "Hai, maaf. Aku menganggumu?"

Terlena dengan suaranya, aku segera mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku dan menjawab dengan penuh _sarcasm_. "Tentu saja, duh. Kau masuk saja tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak akan terganggu?"

Dia kemudian tertawa mendengar omonganku. Ya ampun! Aku berkata dalam hati. Bahkan tawanya saja terdengar seperti nyanyian dari surga.

"Sumimasen," dia berkata. Aku mengangkat alis heran. Apakah dia sikapnya terlalu sopan atau memang aneh, memakai kata "sumimasen" sebagai permintaan maaf alih-alih "gomennasai". "Aku habis dikejar-kejar fansku, jadi aku cepat-cepat mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan ini tempat pertama yang kutemui."

"Fans?" aku bertanya lagi. Apa dia orang terkenal? Selebritis? Wow, aku tidak tahu ini dapat disebut kebetulan atau keberuntungan.

"Oh ya, kita kan belum berkenalan. Aku Yamato. Ishida Yamato." Suaranya sangat halus sekali. "Dan kau?"

"Sakura. Akamoto Sakura," jawabku singkat, rasa kewaspadaanku masih ada menghadapi orang asing bernama Yamato ini.

"Hmm, Sakura...nama yang bagus," komentarnya, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat. Dia kemudia bertanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa matamu dibalut perban?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan aku buta. Mungkin dia akan tertawa mengejek. Bukankah seperti itu reaksi orang kalau mendengar orang lain tidak dapat melihat?

"Menurutmu kenapa?" aku bertanya balik. Dia terdiam lagi, kemudian berkata, "Kau...buta?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin mendengar apa reaksinya selanjutnya. Aku mengharapkan dia akan tertawa. Tapi ternyata apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya mengejutkanku. Dia menepuk bahuku dengan lembut dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kira aku akan mengejekmu, kan?"

Keherananku terhadap Yamato bertambah mendengar sikap baiknya. Dia terlalu baik, malah, untuk orang yang baru ditemuinya sepertiku. Aku menarik lututku ke arahku, memeluknya erat-erat di dadaku. "Kau kira enak menjadi buta?" kataku kasar. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata-kata seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan kebaikannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, ketika kau tahu lima tahun lalu kau buta dan bisa menjadi permanen, harus menjalani hidup dengan hanya melihat kegelapan," aku membenamkan mukaku di kedua lututku, "dan lima tahun setelahnya kau dibilang akan menjalani operasi mata yang berisiko menghilangkan penglihatanmu selamanya, apa kau me..."

Tiba-tiba dia memindahkan tangannya dari bahuku, dan aku merasakan jarinya yang lembut memegang daguku, mengangkat mukaku ke atas. Aku memang tidak dapat melihat dia, tapi aku dapat membayangkan dia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok. Aku juga pernah merasakan berada dalam kegelapan, ketika aku merasa sebagai orang yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan, tidak diinginkan, jadi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau membuka matamu dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa." Kemudian dia menarik jarinya dari daguku. "Aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi." Lalu dia pergi ke arah pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya lagi. Aku tahu dia telah keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku mengingat percakapanku dengan Yamato tadi. Sungguh aneh, kami baru bertemu beberapa menit saja, tapi kami serasa seperti sudah saling akrab. Senyum kecil menyungging bibirku membayangkan suara halusnya dan lembutnya sentuhan jarinya tadi.

"Ishida...Yamato..." aku menggumam sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia menepati janjinya untuk menjengukku lagi. Dia datang tidak lama setelah ayah dan ibu pulang sehabis menjenguk.

"Hai, Sakura-san!" sapa Yamato begitu dia masuk ke dalam. Aku bangkit duduk dan tersenyum lebar. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Jadi, ini orang yang kau mau aku temui, Yamato?" kata sebuah suara yang agak berat. Aku mengangkat alis. Dia bersama seseorang rupanya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan temanku, Gabumon. Gabumon, ini Sakura." Yamato memperkenalkan kami berdua.

Gabumon? Nama yang aneh, pikirku. Aku mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menyapanya. "Hai, Gabumon. Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sapaku ramah. Tapi dia tidak membalas tanganku. Aku sangat heran, jadi aku bertanya kepada Yamato. "Err, Yamato, ada apa dengan Gabumon?"

"Oh, gomen. Gabumon memang pemalu. Nah, Gabumon, balas dong tangannya." Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dan tangan yang agak kasar dan licin memegang tanganku. Aku agak terkejut, namun bisa menahan diri dari menarik tanganku tiba-tiba, karena itu pastilah sangat tidak sopan.

"Hai, Sa-Sakura..." Gabumon berkata pelan, dan aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dia sangat pemalu sekali! Aku heran Yamato bisa berteman dengannya, tapi Yamato pasti ada alasan tersendiri. Lagipula, dia mau berteman denganku, jadi kenapa tidak dengan Gabumon?

"Ada yang lucu?" Aku mendengar Gabumon bertanya, dan tawaku semakin keras. Yamato juga ikut tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." jawabku. Aku berusaha berhenti tertawa, dan beberapa detik kemudian tawaku berhenti.

Kami kemudian bercakap-cakap. Mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, walaupun Yamato tampaknya bukanlah orang yang terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia berkali-kali tampak ragu-ragu untuk berkata-kata. Mungkin dia tipe penyendiri.

"Jadi," tanyaku lagi, "bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau dikejar-kejar fansmu kemarin?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku terkenal," jawab Yamato singkat, ada nada bangga dalam suaranya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah tahu soal itu, baka. Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu terkenal?" Aku memperjelas pertanyaanku.

Namun yang menjawab adalah Gabumon, bukan Yamato. "Itu karena Yamato punya band yang terkenal. Namanya The Teenage Wolves. Dan dia adalah penyanyi sekaligus pemain bassisnya!"

Jadi Yamato adalah penyanyi? Tidak heran suaranya begitu bagus. Yamato menegur Gabumon karena menyelanya menjawab pertanyaan. "Sudah, sudah, tidak usah dipedulikan," aku membela Gabumon. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit soal bandmu itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang datang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yamato mulai bersuara. "Yah, kalau secara singkatnya, nama band kami The Teenage Wolves. Aku membentuk band ini setahun lalu. Anggota kami ada empat orang. Aku, tadi sudah dibilang Gabumon, adalah penyanyi sekaligus bassis, lalu ada Akira sebagai gitaris, Yutaka sebagai drummer, dan Takashi yang bermain keyboard. Sekarang kami sudah tampil di beberapa konser, dan sudah ditawari kontrak oleh beberapa badan musik, tapi kami tetap memutuskan sebagai _band indie_."

"Ah, jadi begitu...berarti kau pintar bermain gitar dan bass, ya?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, dan dia juga pintar main harmonika! Kau harus mendengarnya, bagus sekali!" kata Gabumon tiba-tiba, menyela Yamato lagi.

"Gabumon!" tegur Yamato lagi. Kali ini aku bisa membayangkan wajah Gabumon tertunduk malu. "Gomen, Yamato..." jawabnya pelan, merasa menyesal. Aku tertawa lagi secara spontan. Aku merasa Yamato dan Gabumon menatap ke arahku. "A...ha...ha...kalian berdua...lucu sekali..." kataku di sela-sela tawa. Mereka tidak menanggapi, mungkin mereka agak malu karena apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Setelah berhasil meredam tawaku, aku berkata, "Jadi kau itu penyanyi, Yamato." Lalu aku tersenyum. "Buktikan."

"Na-nani?" tanya Yamato, tampak kebingungan.

"Duh, kau ini bego atau apa?" kataku dengan suara sarkastik. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu."

Yamato diam lagi. Lalu dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku sangat terkejut. Suaranya sangat bagus. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki suara sebagus ini? Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku, mengikuti irama lagu. Dan tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut bersenandung.

Tiba-tiba Yamato berhenti menyanyi. Aku menjadi heran.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti?" aku bertanya pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja...kau punya suara bagus juga rupanya," kata Yamato, membuat pipiku merona merah. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Dia kan hanya memujiku.

"Hei, kau tahu, kau manis sekali kalau kau seperti itu..." Yamato memujiku – atau mengejekku – lagi. Pipiku tambah merah, mungkin sudah semerah ceri. Ugh, memalukan sekali, dalam keadaan seperti ini di depan lelaki, apalagi lelaki yang baru kukenal.

"Su-sungguh?" Hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok saking malunya.

Gabumon berkata, tampaknya dia menyela Yamato untuk kesekian kalinya, "Yamato, jangan menggodanya lagi. Kan kasihan si Sakura."

Yamato diam, dan kami tertawa lagi. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh. "Aku pulang dulu, Sakura-san," katanya.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih tahu dia akan pergi. "Yamato..."

"Hai?"

"Kau...akan datang lagi, kan?" tanyaku, suaraku bergetar.

"Tentu saja. Nanti, aku akan bawa harmonikaku juga." Lalu aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup, tanda dia telah pergi. Aku berbaring tidur lagi, dalam hati berharap kedatangan Yamato yang berikutnya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya dia datang lagi. Dia memainkan harmonika di depanku. Nada-nada yang dihasilkannya sangatlah indah, dan juga menyimpan semua emosi di dalam setiap alunannya. Dia benar-benar pemusik berbakat yang pernah kutemui. Sejak saat itu dia selalu datang menjengukku. Memang tidak setiap hari, tapi aku tetap senang dia datang. Yamato selalu datang pada saat ayah dan ibu tidak ada, jadi mereka belum pernah bertemu. Tapi aku yakin, ayah dan ibu tidak keberatan aku mempunyai teman seperti Yamato.

"...dan di sana pasirnya sangatlah putih. Pemandangan mataharinya sangat bagus." Yamato berhenti bercerita sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Ketika penglihatanmu kembali, kau harus melihatnya. Aku akan mengajakmu kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih,' jawabku pelan. Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku suka padanya. Dia terlalu baik untuk seorang pria yang telah terkenal. Yang kubayangkan, seseorang yang sudah terkenal pasti arogan, sombong, dan semacamnya. Tapi Yamato beda. Dia lain sekali, dan itu membuatnya unik buatku.

Tiba-tiba aku bertanya sesuatu yang selalu ada di kepalaku. "Emm...Yamato, boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu? Maksudku, agar aku bisa mendapatkan gambaran wajahmu..."

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? Tapi dia segera menjawab, "Tentu, tidak masalah." Aku merasakan dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, menyentuh rambutnya. Ya ampun, rambutnya halus sekali! Ingin rasanya aku membelainya dan berbaring di atasnya. Setelah puas di rambut, aku menurunkan tanganku, menyentuh setiap bagian wajahnya untuk mendapatkan gambaran wajahnya. Sepertinya dia berpenampilan menarik. Ketika aku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah, aku sadar itu adalah bibirnya. Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku, pipiku menghangat.

Yamato bertanya kepadaku, "Jadi, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

"Emm...yah, kau tampaknya berpenampilan menarik...dan tampan..." Pipiku tambah memerah, aku yakin.

"Begitu? Arigatou..." Lalu dia bertanya dengan nada agak serius, "Kau mau tahu pendapatku tentangmu?"

"Boleh," jawabku singkat, bibirku melengkung tersenyum.

"Yah...menurutku kau ini gadis yang menarik, juga baik, enerjik dan...yah....apa ya?" Aku tertawa mendengar komentar Yamato tentangku. Dia benar-benar sama saja dengan Gabumon itu, pemalu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, dokter Murazaki mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter ahli mata, dan mereka akan memulai operasi mataku dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi sebelumya aku akan menjalani karantina dulu. Aku agak terkejut. Karantina? Buat apa? Katanya agar aku bisa lebih tenang dan rileks ketika operasi nanti. Yang jelas, selama karantina, aku tidak dapat dijenguk oleh siapapun, orang tuaku ada pengecualian, tapi itupun waktu jenguknya terbatas.

Aku jadi kesal dan sedih. Kenapa aku harus diisolasi selama itu? Kenapa waktu jengukku dibatasi? Memangnya mereka siapa? Nanti bagaimana kalau orang tuaku, teman-temanku mau menjenguk, atau Yamato juga... Kesedihanku bertambah ketika tahu, kalau aku tidak dapat dijenguk Yamato lagi. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan kepada dia soal ini?

Aku bertanya kepada dokter Murazaki, apakah aku boleh meminjam HP-nya. Dia mengizinkannya, kemudian aku menyerahkan secarik kertas tempat Yamato menulis nomor HP-nya. Murazaki mengetikkan nomor tersebut, dan setelah memberikan HP-nya kepadaku, dia berkata akan keluar sebentar. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Yamato menjawab.

"Halo?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Hai, Yamato. Ini aku, Sakura," kataku agak pelan, suaraku hampir bergetar. Aku takut dan bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?

"Oh, hai. Maaf aku menjawabnya agak lama, soalnya aku kira dari siapa. Jadi, karena kau meneleponku, pasti ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Ada apa?" Aku bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran di suaranya. Ini hanya menambah kegugupanku.

"Er...sebenarnya Yamato, aku...aku akan menjalani operasi mata-"

"Hah? Benarkah? Itu bagus!"

"Yamato, jangan memotong pembicaraanku! Masalahnya..." suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, "...aku tidak tahu harus apa, kemungkinannya kecil..."

Suara Yamato memelan, "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memutuskan? Apa maksudmu dengan kemung-"

"Kata dokter, kemungkinan operasi ini berhasil hanya...15 persen, belum kalau ada sesuatu setelah operasi..."

Sunyi sesaat, Yamato kembali bertanya, "Tapi, kau tahu, kan apa yang kau harus lakukan?"

Kini aku yang terdiam, suara yang keluar dari mulutku hampir tidak dapat didengar, "...Tidak..."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Yamato meninggi di sebelah, "Kau tidak tahu? Tapi kau kan..."

Dan itu cukup buatku. Aku mengakhiri telepon, tidak ingin mendengar segala kecemasan dari Yamato.

* * *

Esoknya, dia datang bersama Gabumon. Tapi pembicaraan kami jadi kaku. Aku rasa ini akibat dari sikap kasarku kemarin. Padahal Yamato hanya cemas denganku. Dia hanya ingin menyemangatiku dan mendoakan kesuksesan operasiku, sebelum dia pergi. Praktis aku hanya berbicara dengan Gabumon. Aku berkata bagaimana pandanganku tentang Yamato, dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Gabumon hanya menanggapi singkat sambil malu-malu. Aku terkikik melihat kelakuannya, tapi tetap saja hatiku merasa sakit melihat Yamato yang menjadi dingin.

Dan hari itu tiba juga. Aku akan menjalani masa karantina. Tapi sebelumnya, aku meminjam tape recorder dari ayah. Dengan hati-hati, aku memasuki kamarku. Setelah sampai di tempat tidurku, aku duduk di sana, menyalakan tape recorder dan merekam suaraku.

"Ah...ah...hai Ishida Yamato-kun. Aku..." Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencari kata tepat untuk kukatakan, "aku sangat berterima kasih kau menjengukku hari itu. Walaupun singkat, tapi sebenarnya aku agak senang. Aku malu untuk mengatakannya langsung, jadi aku menyampaikannya lewat surat ini – lebih tepatnya rekaman, ya...." Aku terkikik kecil, lalu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lebih baik kau tidak banyak menghabiskan waktumu untuk latihan band, atau kau akan jadi bodoh. Tapi mungkin aku tidak mengatakan ini, mengingat aku belum pernah bersekolah di SMA secara wajar. Oh, ya, soal temanmu itu, dia lucu sekali. Apa namanya memang Gabumon? Soalnya itu menurutku-"

Dokter Murazaki masuk ke kamar. Aku buru-buru menekan tombol "stop". "Semua sudah siap," kata dokter. "Kau bisa pindah sekarang."

Aku mendengar kata-kata dokter dengan perasaan bergejolak, tanganku mengenggam tape recorder di tanganku erat-erat. "Umm...dokter?"

"Ya?" tanggap dokter Murazaki.

"Kalau...ada yang mencariku nanti," aku mengeluarkan kaset dari tape recorder dan mengulurkannya ke dokter, "bisakah kau serahkan ini nanti?"

"Oh, maksudmu, pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu, ya?"

"Eh? Dokter tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku sering melihatnya menjengukmu." Dia tertawa kecil. "Tapi baiklah. Aku janji akan memberikannya. Sekarang, kita ke ruanganmu untuk karantina nanti."

Aku tersenyum, berkata "Arigatou" dan mengikuti dokter ke ruangan lainnya.

* * *

Sepanjang karantina, aku terus memikirkan Yamato. Apa dia sudah menerima rekaman itu? Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Apa dia masih memikirkan tentangku? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi tidak bisa kukatakan kepada siapapun.

Masalahku bukan hanya Yamato. Dua hari lagi aku akan dioperasi, dan aku masih belum bisa memutuskan, apakah aku memang harus mengambil operasi itu. Bagaimana kalau penglihatanku benar-benar akan hilang? Berarti semua penantianku selama 5 tahun akan sia-sia. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekali bisa melihat sinar mentari, burung yang terbang dengan indah, wajah orang tuaku yang selalu ceria, teman-temanku, dan terlebih aku ingin melihat, seperti apa wajah Yamato.

Suara pintu terbuka membangunkanku dari lamunanku, seseorang rupanya masuk. Aku bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau ada titipan dari seseorang," kata orang yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Titipan?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak tahu aku akan menerima titipan.

"Ya. Ini ada radio. Katanya harus diantarkan pada jam 7 malam dan diputar pada channel, kalau tidak salah..." Aku mendengar suara radio dinyalakan. "Ah! Ini dia. Aku heran apa maksud pemuda itu..."

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya siapa yang mengirimnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan dari radio. Dan seoseorang berkata dengan suaranya yang halus, yang sangat kukenal.

"Terima kasih. Sebagai lagu penutup, kami mempersembahkan lagu terbaru kami, judulnya Tobira~Door. Lagu ini kupersembahkan kepada seseorang, yang sedang bergulat melawan rintangan hidup terberatnya dan dalam kebimbangan. Semoga dia mendengar lagu ini, dan bisa menentukan apa pilihannya. Kita mulai!"

Radio itu mulai memainkan lagu yang indah dan berirama cepat. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Yamato...membuatkan lagu untukku? Untuk menyemangatiku? Dan dia menyanyikannya, mendedikasikannya buatku? Air mataku mengalir dari mataku, tapi ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, seperti yang selama ini kualami, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

* * *

Operasinya sudah selesai, dan semuanya berjalan sukses. Aku merasa lega sekali. Kini yang perlu kulakukan hanya menunggu sampai mataku sembuh. Dokter bilang perban di mataku belum boleh dicabut untuk sementara. Di tanganku kini ada tape recorder lagi.

Aku menyalakan tape itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Hai, Ishida Yamato-sama. Aku sudah mendengar lagumu. Awalnya aku kaget ketika aku tahu radio itu dikirimkan kepadaku. Dan, ya...ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengambil operasi mata itu! Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi setelah mendengar lagumu, aku merasa aku harus mencoba yang terbaik. Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Dan soal operasinya...itu berjalan sukses! Dokternya belum melepaskan perbannya, tapi dia bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahan untuk merasa senang. Mereka bilang aku bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit segera setelah perbanku dicabut, jadi yah...maksudku-ah, tidak penting. Tapi, begitu aku bisa melihat lagi, aku akan pergi ke laut tempat kau pergi dulu, Yamato-kun. Mungkin aku tidak bisa langsung ke sana begitu keluar, tapi aku janji aku akan pergi. Terima kasih."

Dan ketika aku mematikan rekamannya, sesuatu menghantam kepalaku. Semua kebaikan Yamato yang selalu peduli dan membuatku ceria, serta perasaan yang selama ini kualami ketika dia bersamaku, yang selalu kusembunyikan, akhirnya aku tahu perasaan apa itu.

Aku jatuh cinta kepada Ishida Yamato.

* * *

Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, orang tuaku memutuskan pindah ke Kyoto, sebab ayah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Aku sangat kecewa, sebab hilang kesempatanku untuk menepati janjiku dan bertemu secara langsung dengan Yamato. Tentu aku sudah melihat wajahnya dari poster dan TV, tapi rasanya lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa bertatap muka. Apakah dia akan marah, kalau dia tahu aku pergi begitu saja? Nomor teleponnya tidak dapat tersambung, mungkin dia sudah ganti yang baru.

Setelah setahun tinggal di Kyoto, suatu hari aku memutuskan akan pergi mencari dia. Maka aku meminta izin kepada ayah dan ibu agar aku bisa pergi ke Odaiba. Mereka awalnya ragu-ragu, takut kecelakaan lain menimpaku. Tapi setelah aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka, akhirnya mereka menyerah juga. Sesampainya di Odaiba, aku segera ke SMP Odaiba, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi rupanya sudah jam pulang. Kecewa, aku pergi ke taman dekat sekolah itu.

Ketika tiba di sana, secara tidak sengaja mata hijauku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Hatiku berdebar kencang. Mungkinkah itu adalah _dia_? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, aku semakin yakin itu adalah dia. Sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengannya, berbicara lagi dan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Seorang gadis sebayaku denagn rambut oranye kemerahan menghampiri dia, dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Mereka saling berpelukan erat dan mesra. Aku terhenti di tengah jalan. Mataku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Tidak mungkin...ah, mungkin itu Gabumon, ya itu bisa saja. Tapi Gabumon kan laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Mereka mulai berjalan. Aku merasa air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Ketika pemuda itu memalingkan mukanya ke arahku, aku segera berputar, berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hatiku hancur.

* * *

"Yamato-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sora, melihat pria di sampingnya terus melihat ke arah lain.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yamato segera berbalik ke arah Sora. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," sanggahnya. Mereka mulai berbicara, tapi pikiran Yamato tetap ke arah gadis rambut coklat yang tadi dilihatnya.

'Apakah itu adalah..._dia_? Tidak mungkin...'

Fin

Bagaimana? Senang? Benci? Apa romance-nya bagus, atau terlalu gaje? Atau malah terlalu _sappy_? Ceritanya ribet, atau kepanjangan? Berikan komentar kalian.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis one-shot dengan sad ending. Untuk yang percakapan di radio, aku ambil dari website yang berisi terjemahan CD Drama itu. Selebihnya imajinasiku yang bermain. Jika kalian ingin sekuelnya (ya, aku sudah memikirkan sekuel), jangan malu-malu bilang. Mungkin akan kubuat happy ending.

Oh ya, rasanya fandom Digimon sepi banget, ya...ke mana para author sebelumnya? Waduh...semoga di masa mendatang fandom ini bisa terkenal lagi.

Nah, makanan utamanya sudah habis. Tentu saja sebagai konsumen yang baik, kalian harus bayar. *sorakan buu terdengar* Caranya? Dengan review! Jadi aku tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian.


End file.
